


bubblegum bitch.

by VONR4UM (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bubblegum Bitch - Marina & The Diamonds, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, World Meeting (Hetalia), based on a conversation my best friend and i had, i think he started it, prussia's gay for south italy and that's the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM
Summary: 'Gilbert. Was. Fucked. Royally, divinely, absolutely fucked.'Title from Bubblegum Bitch by Marina.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	bubblegum bitch.

Prussia’s entrance into the world meeting would have been much, much better if the other nations didn’t instantly fall into silence. He expected, if this were to happen, it would be because he was intimidating them, but his years of egotistical violence and charging into battle without reason were over, and he was too tired these days. He’d thought about it - back in his glory days when the name _Prussia_ struck fear into the hearts of many of the strongest and weakest nations alike, when he was powerful - he’d thought about walking among other nations, glorious, and rendering them speechless.

However, this was _not_ that.

This silence was a silence of _you did something embarrassing, and nobody will ever look at you the same -_ he gathered this from the way South Italy’s face burned red like a motherfucking cherry, and how North Italy was trying his hardest to hide his giggling through the hand covering his mouth.

A few seconds passed, nobody spoke, and Gilbert sat down with the most confused expression he’d ever worn, a sigh escaping him as he did so. Silence continued.

His eyes raked over every nation at the table and their mix of expressions, and he realised in that moment that he’d really made a grave mistake; they were either judging him or trying not to laugh at him. 

“If this is about something I did while drunk last night, it really can’t be that bad that you’re all just… silent,” He heard himself say unwillingly, now extremely curious - today was the worst day to be last in the world meeting, he figured, he could have come a little earlier like he planned and avoided this, instead of completely ignoring his alarm every time out of the four times it went off that morning. “Well, the fuck did I do? West? Can literally anyone tell me?”

And in that moment, he knew. He’d fucked up.

Within the next moment, each and every nation around the large table erupted into laughter, cackling, wheezing, giggling, all except Romano. He sat with that same _I’ve already had enough of this_ expression and the same cherry red face. Prussia noticed Spain speaking to the Italian through his own laughter, though he couldn’t hear anything he was saying.

Oh. So it had something to do with Romano.

Gilbert’s hands shook under the table, and his lips twitched with the need to smile and laugh along with them, though he still didn’t know what the fuck he’d done, and it didn’t seem like the noise would die down anytime now.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Prussia’s younger brother, Germany, was shouting, commanding everyone to, basically, shut the fuck up. And they did, after another couple moments of wheezing laughter.

_Why couldn’t he remember?_

“Feliciano, you may explain to him what he did last night.” Ludwig sounded tired, like he’d barely gotten any sleep last night - Prussia internally cheered for him, knowing _exactly_ what he and a certain bubbly Italian had done after the nation-only party that had occured the night prior. 

North Italy obliged through his proceeding giggles, “Last night you got really drunk, and you went up to the karaoke machine-”

_Mein gott._

“-and you sang Bubblegum Bitch-”

_Well, I’m not exactly bad at singing, so what’s the big deal?_

“-while swinging your hips and pointing at Lovino!”

_And there it was._

Gilbert. Was. _Fucked._ Royally, divinely, absolutely _fucked._

Laughter erupted once more, and the albino glanced desperately at Ludwig and then Lovino, though neither were paying attention, both sending glances of their own - annoyed ones - to everyone else. 

If this were anyone else, Prussia wouldn’t mind. He’d laugh along with everyone else, because it’s _hilarious,_ but it was _Romano._ He’d done this to South Italy, hot-headed and just… _hot-_

Again, Prussia was fucked.

Perhaps the fact that Gilbert was in love with the Italian made the whole situation so much worse, since he’d embarrassed himself, yes, but he’d _also_ shown interest in Lovino, embarassing South Italy in the process. 

He contemplated getting up to leave, but before he could, he was being pulled out of his seat and dragged out the room by someone, and- how the fuck did Lovino get around to him so fast?

Confusion flooded his mind, but then the two were out of the room and Lovino’s lips were pressed to his own and Prussia thought that maybe, _maybe_ the embarrassment was worth it.


End file.
